


gold foiled moon

by jellybeans (blossompath)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Childhood Friends, Co-workers, Doctor Jeon, Doctor Kwon, Fanart, M/M, Slice of Life, inspired by hospital playlist, no medical advice or procedure actually involved, soonwoo as surgical residents, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossompath/pseuds/jellybeans
Summary: a short story about two ordinary people, based on the accounts of a moonlit night.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 92





	gold foiled moon

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as residents soonwoo doodles after I finished watching hospital playlist, then they got developed as characters in my head very quickly. I also wanted to make something that reads like a storyboard without a narrator. This is my first time drawing a comic - I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I had fun making it!
> 
> thank you so much to my favourite tofu, [geguri (lgbtksoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtksoo/pseuds/geguri) for beta-reading my script, and basically providing me with endless words of encouragement ever since this was in the draft stage!!! you’re the best, ilyyy xia <3 
> 
> to via and dani: you have waited endlessly...

[ ](https://imgbox.com/WMkAAwGd)

[ ](https://imgbox.com/XcgevE6m)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading : ) pls let me know what you think!
> 
> ps: [med student kwon having a nightmare during finals week](https://twitter.com/pledis_17/status/1321430957891620865?s=20)


End file.
